


Conciliation Through Tribulation

by thescientificromantic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescientificromantic/pseuds/thescientificromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War has broken out amongst the Trolls. Fleets are being taken over one by one as the ideas of The Sufferer are preached once more by his ever growing followers. They declare war on all those who abide by hierarchy of blood and the Condesce herself. Who will prevail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

  
** Prologue **   


 

* * *

  
Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are 8 sweeps old. You are a ‘motherfucking adult’ as your capricious morail would say. Today is also your last day on Alternia therefore you find yourself attempting to pack your most valuable items but of course you can’t do this because everything you own is fucking valuable you dipshit. Fuck, past you is a fuckwit. It embarrasses you to even think about the fact you were once him. You move on from the tragedy of y our past and look through your things. You don’t own much apart from pretty much every troll-romance on Alternia. You stare at your boxes filled with them then completely forget about taking any of them. You’d be the laughingstock of the fleet.

The fleet is where you will spend the next sweep. You will be learning how to fight and die for Her Imperious Condescension. This particular fleet is a schooling fleet. You will be put with every other 8 sweep olds for lessons that will then lead you to your next fleet where you will finally do your job for life. Life from now on is basically going to be shit therefore you plan on making the most of school. You also plan to fill your buckets to the fucking top because you are a romantic gentleman. How could the ladies resist you?

Speaking of ladies, a certain blind troll appears to be attempting communication with you. You walk over to your husktop and help her to succeed.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC: H3Y K4RK4T  
GC: 4R3 YOU 3XC1TED?  
GC: 1 4M  
GC: R3PLY YOU C4NDY-BLOOD3D FUCKW1T  
CA: WILL YOU STOP BRINGING MY BLOODCOLOUR INTO EVERY FUCKING CONVERSATION  
CA: AS MUCH AS IT GETS YOU GOING AND GIVES YOUR HAND SOMETHING TO DO  
CA: PLEASE KEEP IT TO YOURSELF  
CA: THANK YOU  
GC: WO4H SOM3ON3S GROUCHY  
GC: 1 M34N TH3R3 1S GROUCHY BUT TH3N TH3R3 1S YOUR GROUCHY  
GC: WH4TS UP? >:[  
CA: I WAS PERFECTLY HAPPY LIVING HERE ALONE BUT NOW I’M GOING TO HAVE TO SEE THOUSANDS OF OBNOXIOUS TROLLS WHO WILL ALL BE HIGHER IN THE HIERARCHY THAN ME BECAUSE OF MY FUCKING MUTANT BLOOD WHICH YOU LIKE TO OFTEN JOKE ABOUT  
CA: IT FUCKING SUCKS  
GC: OH K4RK4T  
GC: 1 KNOW YOU DONT LIK3 OTH3RS MUCH  
GC: BUT W3 W1LL 4LL B3 TH3R3 TOO  
GC: 1T WONT B3 4LL B4D  
CA: I GUESS YOU ARE RIGHT  
CA: I’M SORRY FOR PAST ME HE’S A FUCKING DICK  
GC: YOU N33D TO STOP TH4T  
GC: P4ST YOU 1S ST1LL YOU TW4T  
CA: FUCK OFF I AM NOT HIM  
GC: WH4T3V3R >:]  
GC: S33 Y4 ON TH3 FL33T K4RKL3S >;]  
CA: FUCK YOU MY NAME IS NOT KARKLES WHAT KIND OF SHIT NAME EVEN IS THAT

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Terezi Pyrope. One person you will never get tired of speaking to. Fuck past you for being such a dick. You’re are supposed to be a ROMANTIC FUCKING GENTLEMAN. She’s probably got some other troll on the go, why would she be interested in you? You should just grab your husktop and say goodbye to your hive. It’s time to leave.


	2. Aradia Megido

You find yourself waking up in a dull, undecorated room. You feel dizzy and rather sick with gaps in your memory. You try your best to remember what has happened but all you can remember is boarding the fleet and being escorted to a room so they could run some ‘tests’. You remember nothing from inside the room and clearly they knocked you out after and brought you straight to this room. 

The room is so typically grey it makes you angry. There is nothing personal about this room and it is most likely the same for every other low blood aboard this fleet. Grey walls, concrete floor, two recuperacoons, a grey desk, a bookshelf, and two sets of draws each next to one of the recuperacoons. So fucking dull.

You, slowly, get up off of the floor, head pounding, and walk towards the door. You reach out for the handle when suddenly the door opens straight in your face. You are now back on the floor, your head ten times worse. 

“Fuck,” you moan as you rub your throbbing head. You look up and there’s a face beaming at you.  
“Hey, Roommate!” says the female troll.  
“Who the fuck are you?” You rudely ask. Manners are for people who don’t injure you before introductions.  
“I’m Aradia Megido! You’re Karkat, right? Oh my God, as if we’re finally meeting. So many sweeps talking over husktops and now we finally meet. This is so cool!”  
“Woaaah... Slow down. Yes, yes. Very nice. Pleased to finally meet you now why the fuck was I knocked out?”  
“Oh, it happens to everyone after they take the boarding test. They just see what your blood colour is to basically flush out any mutants and they check if you have a traitor set mind. It’s all crap, really. Anyway, why are we in here talking? It’s lunch time!”  
Before you can protest or get any sort of word in at all she grabs your arm and pulls you through the corridor to what you’re guessing will be the cafeteria.

You seem to arrive in the designated eating area with your arm barely attached to your body. Who does this Aradia think she is? Attempting to separate a troll from his own arm. The cheek of it.  
You decide to let her off as she may just be high of the drugs they inserted into her blood stream. After you finish your inner-moaning, you take a look around and take in the room. Grey everything, typical. Circular tables are spread out across the room with eight seats each. The only odd thing is that all the tables have a coloured outline, obviously indicating what blood-colour is to sit there. Segregated for lunch. That is your culture and how you must live. 

Aradia is pulling you again into the queue. You are definitely going to be losing a limb sometime soon. You rub your arm and glare at her so she is aware of your dislike to her moving you around like a ragdoll.  
“Sorry, but it’s easier to pull you than tell you.”  
“How would you know if you haven’t tried fucking telling me!?”  
“I just know, okay?”

Great. Your roommates a fucking seer. What is the world coming to? The queue is moving along and you’re now at the kiosk. The troll behind the kiosk grabs your hand and pricks your finger. They then throw a small box your way. What the fuck was that about?  
“Different blood group get different meals. We’re the lowest therefore we get the least luxurious foods.” Aradia then nods towards a group of High Bloods with their large trays of rich foods. Steaming bread with fillings and large cups of faygo. You sit down at one of your blood colours designated tables and open your box; half an apple and a small cup of water.  
“Such generous fucking portions. I doubt I’ll be able to finish all this.” You grumble sarcastically.  
“Just shut up and eat it so we can leave. I hate being crammed in a room with the High Bloods.”  
Clearly Aradia isn’t a fan of the hierarchy either. Fuck knows any lower blood troll who does. You scoff down your apple without another word, also keen to leave the superior trolls as soon as possible. 

You and Aradia walk the long corridor towards your room. Now that she’s not running and dragging you along you can take in more of the fleet. The corridor has many metal doors on the left leading to other trolls’ rooms. This corridor also happens to be on the edge of the ship and the right side is a transparent, long piece of glass running all the way down to the end of the ship. Many other fleets seem to floating outside going on the same course, yet slowly drifting from each other. You suppose they will all go their separate ways soon, as will all of the trolls onboard each fleet. Apart from the fleets, there is nothing. Just darkness and the void which is space. You wonder what planets the universe hold and what one you will be taken to. So much yet to come but first you have to make it through this school fleet. They don’t tolerate failure. A failure of a troll is better off as target practise in your society. You don’t feel like you stand much of a chance. As soon as the find out about your mutant blood colour you’ll be killed on the spot. You have no idea how long you can fool them for... You accidentally let out a sigh. Aradia looks to you and smiles. She doesn’t say a word but for some reason her smile has made all your worries just vanish. You smile back. What the fuck? What are you doing? This girl’s been dragging you round all day. She’s a bitch... But then why does she make you feel at peace for once? No. You cannot let this happen. You cannot cheat on Gamzee. HE is your moraill. Do NOT develop pale feelings towards Aradia you absolute faggot. No. Fuck up past you. You slap yourself around the face several times ignoring Aradia’s questions of why you are doing such a pointless thing. You fail to notice that you have just walked past your room until Aradia grabs your arm and pulls you through. 

Aradia shuts the door and walks over to her desk. She sits staring up at you.  
“Oh, Karkat... What’s on your mind? You're constantly agitated and crabby. It’s hard to believe you actually have a moraill...”  
“Shut the fuck up. Don’t talk shit about me or my beloved moraill. Who do you think you are?”  
“I didn’t say anything specifically about Gamzee, though...”  
“Just by simply saying that it’s hard to believe I have a moraill pretty much implies that you think he’s a fucking shit one. Just stop it. Conversation over!”  
You storm over to your recuperacoon and take a nap. Dinner won’t be for several hours and you have the entire time free as you have not received your timetable... The last thing you need right now is a severe papping off this female. Yet it’s all you want right now.


	3. Terezi Pyrope

Your eyes snap open as you are woken by a loud honking coming from outside your door. You attempt to get out of your recuperacoon and give the obnoxious honker a piece of your mind before Aradia gets the chance to but on your way you seem to get your foot caught and end up face planting the floor. Aradia, almost at the door, turns around at the smack your fight with gravity has caused and gives you a sympathetic look. You feel yourself tense. She can’t look at you like that. No, this is not okay. Before you know it she’ll be walking over here to help you up and may give you a quick pap on the cheek. Oh fuck, here she comes, looking at you with such deep, pale longing. You close your eyes hoping to ignore what is happening right now and hope she takes the hint. You feel two warm hand go around your waist and lift you to your feet. Apparently your plan did not work. Aradia turns you round to face her and looks into your eyes...  
“Are you okay, Karkat?” She asks with concern.  
Just then your REAL moraill walks in honking the devils own instrument of torture.  
“What be up and happening here, best friend?” He asks you.  
You look down at Aradia’s arms around you and push her away. You’re pale for Gamzee, your capricious best friend. Not your beautifully calming roommate. You walk up to Gamzee not looking at Aradia.  
“Nothing, Gamzee. Aradia was just checking if I still had hips is all. Apparently someone’s been fucking stealing people’s hips. The cheek right?”  
“Awh, motherfuckers have no souls. Who do they think they are all up and taking a motherfuckers hips?”  
“Exactly.” You can’t believe how stupid Gamzee is. He infuriates you. No, wait. No he doesn’t. He makes you feel very calm. You’re pale for him. Pale. Look at the Paleness surrounding you both. Best fucking friends.  
“It’s time for us to up and eat our dinner the lord gone and given us, best friend.”  
“Oh, right... Let’s go then.”  
You walk out with Gamzee, not turning back to look at Aradia. You can’t cheat on Gamzee. You’re not that kind of troll.  
  
Here you are again, the lunch hall. At least this time you have someone with you who’s higher on the hierarchy... Maybe you’ll get a bit of respect. You and Gamzee grab your food and sit down at a table. You enviously look over at Gamzee’s tray which is piled with delicious food and a large bottle of faygo to go with it. You know that Gamzee will probably drown everything in sopor slime when he gets the chance. Yep, there he goes.  
“Gamzee, we’re adult trolls now... Don’t you think you should try and sober up and then STAY sober for once in your life?”  
“Awh, best friend. You know just how to put a clown down, don’t you? But if you think I should up and do that then this motherfucker will do it. Only for you, best friend. You know what’s best.”  
He then proceeds to push his tray away and leave. You can’t believe how easy that was. You also can’t believe how much you wish you hadn’t said anything because you’re now alone in a room of mostly arrogant superiors. Fuck past you. You quickly scoff down your apple and return to your room. You can’t stand this place at all.  
  
You almost made it to your room, too, but sadly two teal bloods did not think it was time for you to leave.  
“Hello there, little rust blood. We saw you just now sitting with one of the crazy purple-blooded clowns. How could someone as low as you befriend someone so high? I suppose he does seem a bit too intoxicated to even notice how disgusting you really are”  
You don’t move. You’re not easily scared but even you know retaliation could result in death for you as there are no witnesses to say you had a right. They’re above you and therefore, the law is completely unhelpful to you right now.  
  
One of them picks you up by your collar while his partner in crime shrieks with a feminine laugh. She could have fooled you of her gender.  
“You’re a short one aren’t you? Pathetic” He throws you across the corridor and you make contact with a door. The teal bloods start walking towards you in a mocking way but suddenly the door behind you opens wide and you fall back, looking up at the crotch of another troll. What an extremely awkward situation this is.  
“Hello, Karkles.” The troll looks down at you and give you an all-teeth grin. Terezi. She walks over you and towards the other teal-bloods.  
“Excuse me but I do not appreciate you throwing tasty-blooded trolls at my door. Next time you hope to get my attention try sending me flowers or something. Bye.”  
She shoves them off with her cane and they don’t retaliate. Clearly they’ve been humiliated.  
You push yourself up but Terezi stops you and drags you into her room.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?”  
“Karkat, your bleeding... I didn’t think you wanted the rest of the fleet knowing your true blood colour. They don’t appreciate a delicious candy-red when they see it like me.” She gives you a smile that looked like it should have been accompanied by a wink. You find yourself sheepishly smiling back.  
“How did you know it was me?” You ask. How could she? You’d never actually physically met. It was impossible, surely?  
“Oh, Karkles... There couldn’t possibly be anyone else who smelled like rage, shortness and deliciousness all at once. I never forget a good smell.”  
Well, almost impossible. You feel heat go into your cheeks. Terezi’s about to get a treat of your mutant candy blush. She’ll be happy...  
  
You never found out if she actually was happy about it because she remained quiet as she walks up to you and drags you up. She still kept her silence as she walks you into the bathroom and washed the cut on your head that, you only just realised, was throbbing with pain. As Terezi mops up the blood with a wet cloth and parts your hair with her fingers, you close your eyes and let out a discrete sigh. Her delicate fingers and soft dabbing are completely relaxing, you could stand here forever...  
“What’s wrong?” Terezi asks, breaking the silence. You forget her blindness makes her other senses even better. Of course she heard you. Quick, you need to make something up.  
“Are you going to tell anyone about my blood colour?”  
“Of course not. I know I tease you and shit but really, Karkat. I do LIKE you. Why on Alternia would I want you to be killed or worse? Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”  
You sigh in relief at that, despite it not actually being on your mind previously.  
“Thank you.”  
She  spins you round and looks at you, or so it seems that way.  
“Hey, you should come over more often. My roommate got into a fight with some seadwellers and died so I’m all here alone... You could maybe show me some of your cute little troll romances?” She waggles her eyebrows at you and you find yourself blushing, again.  
“I’ll take the tasty colour of your cheeks as a yes. I’ll see you tomorrow evening after dinner, Karkles.”  
Fuck you and your blushing. You take her invitation as an acceptable dismissal and walk fast out of the door and back to your room, slamming the door shut and leaning against it. Some first day.


	4. Segregation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm really sorry about not updating this at all in the last two years, I just wasn't feeling it whenever I sat down to write but now I'm hoping to get back into the story and have regular updates. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Sam

“Red bloods over here on my right, group together in your castes from there along to my left. Today would be nice” the General barks at you all. Wonderful. You were forced out of slumber ridiculously early to be reminded of how much of a peasant you are. How fucking considerate of them. You walk over to your designated area with Aradia; at least you don’t have to stand alone. The lower bloods all stand in neat, silent groups awaiting orders whereas the further along the room you look, the more mess and chatter there seems to be. Of course the seadwellers don’t give a shit for the General’s orders; he is a mere indigo blood and well beneath their superiority. The General waits patiently for the rest of the chatter to die down, not that he has an overwhelming amount of choice if he likes his head attached to his body. A Violet blood steps forward and finally orders silence, receiving her request at once. She must be a representative of The Condesce herself to make sure the higher bloods do as they are told. The General then begins a drawling speech on our purpose in life and on this fleet. We’re here to learn, here to serve. Glory to the empire. Yada fucking yada.

“Now, onto more present matters. You will receive your timetables through your husktops in a short while. Your lessons will be mostly kept in your blood groups with very few mixes at first. You will definitely not find yourself with trolls 2 shades different than your own this early on. As your tuition and training become more individual you will split off into mixed classes. Disrespect to your superiors will not be tolerated but neither will unjust killings of inferiors. We are an army and all relevant to the conquering of the Universe. A rule broken is treason for these are the rules from Her Imperial Condescension. All hail Her Imperialness!”

“All hail Her Imperialness,” you mutter in union with everyone else, as if the collective ‘all’ have a choice in the matter. It’s obey or die regardless of blood, age, or species. Everything will conform.

 

You feel a light tugging at your sleeve. Snapping out of your thoughts you realise everyone is leaving and Aradia is waiting for you to follow suit with her.

“I guess we’d better go and wait for our timetables. Unless you want to wait around and risk abuse?”

“No fucking way, let’s go,” you say dragging her for once. After the encounter with the Teal bloods you’d like to keep conflict to an all-time low, thank you very much.

“Seems stupid doesn’t it? The segregation of us all on a mere fluke of birth. My lifespan, future prospects, and quality of life all dramatically affected by a colour. There must have been a time before it was this way.” Aradia contemplates once you are back to the safety of your room.

“It’s fucking awful. If we never bled and never cried we’d never know the difference.”

“But we do. Someone needs to do something. We need to all come together to strive for equality. Imagine how good it could be if we all were treated the same. Same opportunities and mutual respect. I need that, Karkat. Even if it kills me I’ll do my bit.” A passion sparks in her eyes that you admire. It sounds perfect. She makes you want it too. Fuck that, this is what you have always wanted deep down. What low blood does not want it? A peaceful society where you wouldn’t have to worry about being murdered every day of your life. A world where no-one judged every move you made based on your blood. Multi-caste couples walking around without the disapproving looks from all the trolls they encounter. A familiar face springs to mind. Short, black hair, full eyes of deep red, toothy grin… The most beautiful smile you’d ever seen. Fuck. Stop it. No. She would never want you. You are a lowly piece of shit. Even if you were a Teal blood like her you would still not be good enough. Fucking hell, you and Aradia are talking treasons! What if someone hears?

“Aradia, this is fucking treason. Shut your mouth and don’t drag me into your treacherous conversing.” You catch her wince before she turns away and walks out of the room. The hurt on her face is unbearable. You’re supposed to help her. You want to help her and make her believe everything will be alright. Encourage her to strive for her dreams. No you don’t. That’s a moirals duty and you are not hers. At least now she won’t be persistent to the pale acts. You realise how much that disappoints you and you hate yourself for wanting her and for also hurting her.

 

 

A ping sounds from your right and your husktop’s backlight illuminates your screen to alert you of the arrival of your timetable. Thankful for the distraction, you sit your rump on the seat to investigate the new information you have been provided with. You read:

 

**KARKAT VANTAS – BURGUNDY BLOOD**

**STUDENT. ALL LESSONS FOR THE FOLLOWING TERM WILL CONSIST OF A GENERALISED OVERVIEW OF ALL TOPICS OFFERED IN ORDER TO GIVE EVERYONE AN IDENTICAL FOUNDATION LEVEL OF EDUCATION ALLOWING YOU TO MAKE AN INFORMED CHOICE FOR YOUR FUTURE. ALL CLASSES WILL BE KEPT IN YOUR BLOOD GROUP DUE TO THE FULL ATTENDANCE OF ALL STUDENTS IN THESE TOPICS. YOU WILL BE EXPECTED TO ATTEND ONE EXAMINATION IN EACH TOPIC, EARNING AN AVERAGE SCORE OF EIGHTY PERCENT FOR THE TERM. WE RECOGNISE THE EXCELLING IN ONE TOPIC WHILST UNDERACHIEVEING IN ANOTHER TOPIC HENCE OUR EFFORTS OF COUNTERING THIS WITH AN AVERAGE SCORE. SCORES OF SEVENTY TO EIGHTY PERCENTAGE WILL BE DRAFTED IMMEDIATELY WITHOUT FURTHER EDUCATION. SCORE BELOW SEVENTY PERCENT WE’LL BE USED IN A WAY MOST BENEFICIAL TO THE ARMY. WORK HARD AND STRIVE FOR SUCCESS.**

You knew this would be hard but you had no idea that it would be THIS hard. ‘A way most beneficial to the army’; a delicate way to say target practice. They make it sound so equal but you know like everyone else that the higher bloods need not fear culling for low test scores. They will be drafted no matter how badly they fail but you will not be so lucky. Fuck your life. You scroll down the document to read your timetable.

 

MON

| 

TUE

| 

WED

| 

THU

| 

FRI  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
History

| 

Astronomy

| 

Warfare

| 

Physical

| 

Combat and Weaponry  
  
Legislation

| 

Religion

| 

Economics

| 

Electronics

| 

STUDY  
  
 

How fucking wonderful. Legislation and Astronomy could be interesting but otherwise it’s all war and segregation. You’ve got a fun term ahead of you. With the excitement over, you decide to take a nap before dinner with Terezi, now with Aradia gone there isn’t much for you to do anyway.


	5. Legislature

_Blood drips down your wrists. You feel it, wet and warm, trickling down your arms leaving a trail of candy red. Your metal shackles have rubbed your skin raw, every movement shooting pain through you._ _“It’s disgusting. How can the colour be possible? Just kill him, get rid of the abomination,” a voice nearby commands. You hear footsteps moving towards you and you decide to look up; you will face this, see if they can bare to look in your eyes as they do it. You knew this was always going to happen. Your executioner raises a sword and lays it against the back of your neck. It is time. You here the sword cut through the air as he swipes down and –_

“Karkat! Wake up!” You fall out of your recuperacoon in surprise. You are a sweaty mess and your heart is beating out a fucking samba. You dart your head around to quickly take in your surroundings. You are in your room. Aradia peers down at you laid on the floor covered in sopor slime. It was a dream; a fucking dream. It was so vivid. You cannot get over how real it felt.

“Are you okay, Karkat? You were screaming?” She places her hands on one of your arms and pulls you to a sitting position whilst she gets onto her knees. She doesn’t let go of your arm and you’re not ready to tell her to. Her eyes are wide with concern and your stomach knots. She really seems to care about you.

“Yeah I’m fine, just a really bad dream.” Fucking hell why are you cursed with the self-loathing mind? Probably because you’re a shitty person. Just think how you acted to Aradia a few hours ago. Oh fuck, that.

“Aradia, I’m so sorry I lashed out at you earlier. I was just afraid of who would hear. We have no protection as low bloods… I’ve fought for survival for so long… I’m sorry. I want it too… Equality that is.”

“Oh, Karkat,” she wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you into her. “It’s fine, I was a fool for speaking about it freely the way I did. Let’s just put it behind us. What did you dream about? I was just outside the door when I heard you. You scared me so much!” She’s so dramatic. You don’t say it because you’re enjoying the embrace. Moving your arms around her waist you nuzzle into her. You’ve never felt this comfortable and calm before.

“Karkat?”

“Yes?”

“I… I think I want to be your Moraill.” She pulls away, arms still around your neck, but far enough away so she can look into your eyes. Wide eyes full of care and comfort. Overwhelming platonic love radiating from them. You accept it. You want it too.

“I have to call it off with Gamzee…” She hugs you again, tighter. This is it. No good denying and hiding from it anymore but the clown can wait another day. It’s time for dinner with a certain blind troll.

 

 

The door opens and you’re greeted by a signature grin.

“Karkat, smelling good!” Incredible greeting as usual. I guess she can’t exactly compliment how you look.

“Thank you, Terezi. How are you?”

“Not bad, not bad. I’m looking forward to starting legislation in a few days. It’s my calling in life, as you know.”

“Isn’t it a bit hasty to pick where you want to go without learning anything about everything first?”

“You forget, Karkles… My hearing is exceptionally good due to my lack of sight so I hear the calling better than everyone else. Also, I studied the entire legislation of Alternia in my spare time a few sweeps previously.” She waggles her eyebrows at you. The blind jokes have begun.

“Well good for you. What’s for dinner, I’m starving?”

“Wow, charming. I ordered a selection of the menu so we can have bites of different things”

“Menu!? You get a menu? I didn’t even know we were allowed to order food to our rooms.”

“You’re not, I am. High blood privilege.” She isn’t gloating, merely stating a fact. If anything it sounds as if she’s disappointed at her privilege, She walks you over to a sofa with a table with a plethora of food; definitely more than the two of you could consume. At least she’s prepared. “Go on then, dig in before it gets cold!” You obey the Teal’s command like a good low blood, piling your plate with a bit of everything; you wouldn’t dream of passing on any of these luxuries. Movies are discussed but one is never put on. Instead you spend the evening engaging in idle chatter that soon turns into interesting backstories that then turn to deep conversation. You have never found it this easy to converse with another before. She’s so understanding with the right level of banter to counteract your crabbiness. You tell her about Aradia and ask for advice on how to approach the topic with Gamzee.

“Ha. To be honest I doubt he’d even notice. He’d spur some shit about the motherfucking miracles and that will be the end of that. I wouldn’t worry about it, just tell him straight.”

“Yeah, you are probably right… Fuck what did I ever see in him? If anything he made me more angry than usual. Past me is an idiot.”

“Karkat. Past you IS you. Suck it up and admit you made a mistake, we all do it. Hopefully Aradia will do you some good. She seems kind but strong. I remember playing flarp with her, Vriska and Tavros. Seems like so long ago.” If they could, you are pretty sure her eyes would be looking into the distance remembering the fond memories of her gaming days, and all the low bloods she killed. You’re stomach tightens at the thought. She’s still an entitled high blood. But she’s your friend and surely she has changed? Terezi sighs.

“While those days were fun, I regret my arrogance. I killed innocent trolls just because of their status in our society and I will never forgive myself. I was so obsessed with our laws that I convinced myself that it was my right. How wrong I was.” She faces you and it feels like those pupiless sockets are staring right into your eyes. “I hope you can understand that’s not me anymore. I understand now the difference between the law and justice. I don’t care about the law. Law is troll made and suits the needs of the empress and the seadwellers, becoming less and less fair as you go down the hemospectrum. Justice suits everyone. It does not discriminate at all. Of course, I know the two intertwine sometimes but only because the legislature have created the odd justifiable laws. I don’t want to uphold the law, I want to change it. I want to change the precedents for the better, I want justice for all! Not laws appropriated for the superior. I want democracy not monarchism. I want you and me to be able to do what we want without even thinking about the colour running through our veins. THAT is why the legal profession is my calling. I cannot fully right the wrongs of my past but I can damn well try to make a difference for a fairer society.” Teal streaks run down her cheeks. She truly is sorry for her ignorant self but she doesn’t make excuses and blame her past self, she just simply blames herself and she wants to rectify the wrongs. And what did she mean by the last part? Do whatever we want? Me and her… Did she mean together or simply used ourselves as examples? No, this is not the time to look too far into things.

“Then you’ll do it. You’ve got the brains for the job and you’ve got the passion to make the difference. You can do anything you set your heart and mind to, Terezi. I believe in you.”

“Thanks, Karkat. I’m glad I could get that off my chest.” Then silence. You never realised you could find out someone’s biggest secrets after a first meal together. How had idle chatter turned into this?

“So,” she grins. “What movie will it be?”


	6. Sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy

You are awoken by an awful sound. An alarm clock. Your eyes open and all you can see is grey and you realise you're staring at a ceiling. Your back is killing you; probably because you have been sleeping on a sofa with your head flung back over the edge. You must have fallen asleep during the movie because you're in Terezi's room. A muffled groan comes from your lap, sending vibrations through your thighs and crotch. Fuck. Terezi lifts her head up, hair dishevelled, and yawns. The alarm has stopped, probably waiting to strike again in 10 minutes in another attempt to drive you mad. You focus your eyes and see Terezi is grinning at you as usual.   
"I know I'm already blind but I'd appreciate it if you didn't try and poke my eyes out, Karkat." She raises an eyebrow at you and keeps the grin. You understand the implication and you feel your face burn. Fuck your dick. Not literally, or maybe literally if Terezi was willing. Fuck, this is not helping the situation. Think of disgusting and disturbing things. 

Terezi gets up and makes her way to the shower.  
"Considering we have lessons soon, I'm gonna get ready. You're welcome to join me." She shouts over her shoulder. You can feel yet another one of those grins through just her words. She obviously doesn't realise how much you REALLY want that. She did however raise an interesting point about having lessons soon. Being late would definitely not score you bonus points and you are not really in the mood for a beating on your first official day.   
"I'll give it a miss, thanks. I should go back to my room and get ready. See you later or something."  
"Okay, Karkles. You know the way out!" She replies. Indeed you do.

Aradia is running around the room as you enter, clearly panicked. The scene sets you on edge.  
"What's wrong, Aradia?"  
She jumps, clearly having not noticed your entering.   
"Karkat! Did you have a good night? Ah, I just can't find my notebooks. I'm going to get beaten to a pulp!"  
"You do realise they're issued to us at the beginning of each new class right? Calm down." You grab her arm and force her to sit on the sofa.   
"Oh yes. You're right. Sorry, Karkat. I guess I'm just so nervous for today."  
You take her hand in both of yours and stroke them.  
"It's fine, I'll be right next to you in every single one. You'll be fine." Her chest gradually slows its heaving as her breathing does the same. She closes her eyes and leans her head against your shoulder.   
"Thank you," she mumbles. You stroke her hair. Fuck you're a great moirail.   
"Sorry to ruin the moment but I really need to get ready, Aradia."  
"Of course, sorry! I'm going to go get some breakfast anyway. I'll bring yours back here." She moves towards the door.  
"Wait, won't you get in trouble? I thought we couldn't eat in our rooms."  
"We're not allowed to order it here but as long as we fetch it and don't make a mess we can eat it wherever we want!" With that she leaves you to carry out your business. A shower would be the best start. You strip off and pad towards the shower room, closing the door behind you. You decide to make it a cold one, to dispose of the still unsatisfied lascivious feelings. It definitely did the trick, as well as removing all feeling all together. After that tragedy, you get changed and sit down, waiting for Aradia. She doesn't take long, coming through the door with a tray full of almost acceptable food.   
"Don't get too excited, mine's here too so you've only got half."  
Luckily, after last nights feast you're not that hungry. You eat the egg and apple, leaving the slice of toast for Aradia. She protests, you insist, and she scoffs it all down. This amount of food is pitiful. Now that breakfast is out of the way you are ready to leave so that's exactly what you do. You and Aradia walk to your first lesson of History and chat about what to expect today when your path is blocked by a lanky clown. You suppress a groan. You see Aradia give you a puzzled look; most likely due to the fact that your supposedly ex-moirail is attempting communication with you. Which probably is because he does not in fact know he is your ex-moirail yet. You are a shitty person. His hair is a mess as is his clown make up which looks as if he still hasn't washed off yesterday's. His intoxicated grin is gone, in its place a tired frown sits.  
"Hi, Gamzee... Is everything okay?"   
"This sober shit is not miraculous, best friend. But I've kept it up for you. I never realised how much that shit clouded my vision, life's shit." Gamzee talks with a clarity you didn't know he had. Aradia gives you a stern look and walks off to your lesson. Fuck.  
"You'll get used to it, Gamzee. You've been drunk for too long."  
"Yeah. At least I have you to help me through out it." He attempts a smile at you. You have to tell him now.  
"About that Gamzee... Look, I'm really sorry but I cannot be your moirail anymore." The smile vanishes.  
"Why the fuck not?"  
"Because..." Best to leave Aradia out of this, "you don't help me. It's a one-sided relationship and I deserve better than how you make me feel. I'm sorry." You walk off and leave it there. Without the sopor to dull his senses who knows how he'll react. You brave a quick glance back and instantly regret it because Gamzee looks like he's ready to murder with his pursed lips and his wide pupils. You shudder as you turn back aground, picking up your pace hoping Gamzee's smart enough not to attack at such a busy time. You're going to have to watch your back from now on.

You make it just on time for your lesson but Aradia is at the front with the seats either side of her occupied. You slump into a chair next to a troll who looks as if he'd much prefer the chair empty. No friends to be made in this class then. Notebooks and pens are handed out to all the students and the class begins. Your attention is held for a maximum of 10 minutes before you zone out. Gamzee could be lurking round any corner ready to attack you. He was a loose canon even when he was an idiot. Now that he's sober and aware he's far more lethal and it definitely doesn't help that he is a high blood an you are the scum of the universe. What if he found out about Aradia? She's just as vulnerable if not more so; at least you have a good idea of what Gamzee is capable of. This is all your fault. You can handle harm to yourself but if Aradia was harmed you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself. You are snapped back to the lesson when everyone is moving to put away their things for lunch. With Aradia obviously pissed off you decide to take lunch to your room and eat alone. You decided that however it would seem Terezi had different plans because as you are walking past her room she grins and pulls you in.  
"Were you seriously standing there waiting for me?" You rub your arm where she pinched your skin in her grab.  
"Nah I noticed Aradia left without you as I was walking past your history lesson so I thought I'd invite you for lunch. Ah and there it is!" She announces after a knock at the door. She is right, in comes two full tray of delicious looking food. The trolls lay the food on the table and leave without a word. Terezi sits and starts scoffing it all down and you decide to follow suit.   
"So why did Aradia leave without you?" Terezi asks before taking a massive bite out of a chicken leg.  
"I think she's pissed off with me." You explain to Terezi the situation with Gamzee.  
"I'm really happy you've finally found a moirail who actually helps you; Gamzee was awful to you he really was. I understand why Arabia's passed however I'm sure that's easily solved with a grovelling apology and some seriously intimate papping." She winks at you. "Gamzee however is another problem entirely. Hopefully now you're no longer his moirail he will go back on the sopor which is pretty likely to be honest. If not, your paths are unlikely to cross so hopefully you will be able to avoid him."  
"Yeah, maybe it's not as bad as I'm making out to be. Anyway I better start heading to Legislation. Hopefully I can talk to Arabia before it starts."   
"Okay, good luck! Join me for dinner and let me know how it goes?"  
"Sure thing." She then stands up and pulls you in for a hug.  
"It'll be fine and by the way your cheeks smell great." You realise she is referring to the red tinge that has now highlighted your face. Fucking hell.


End file.
